


Keep it, it suits you.

by heyystiles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 Word Stormpilot Drabbles - based on your comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rules:  
Comment three words (colors, items, feelings, etc.) - and I will write you a 300 word Stormpilot drabble based on your suggestions!  
\- Also comment whether you'd like it to be Gen, or SFW M/M. (I don't do NSFW.)


	2. Grass, Dirt, Horses - Earth AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not beta read so I apologize for any mistakes!)

"You ever ridden a horse before, buddy?" Poe grinned expectantly from the saddle of his prized stallion.

"No- no. No. Hell no. Don't you dare try to sweet talk me, Dameron. There is no way I'm riding that thing," Finn crossed his arms, shaking his head defiantly.

"C'mon, Finn- she won't bite-" Poe chuckled, nudging the horse in the direction of the other man, purposely antagonizing him.

The horse's head swung around suddenly, clipping Finn in the shoulder and letting out a playful snort.

"H-y! Woa- h," Finn stumbled backwards in shock, landing a bit harshly on a grassy patch below. He groaned and sat back up, "That- was not as soft a fall as I thought it would be." Finn's expression remained slightly pained and embarrassed.

Poe laughed.

Finn laughed, "Screw you, man."

Poe continued to laugh, "So, you comin' or not?" He pat the seat of the saddle behind him, "I promise you'll be much safer up here."

Finn rolled his eyes, but finally stood up- willing to give it a chance.

After clumsily mounting the horse, he wrapped his arms around Poe's waist and the other man began to nudge the horse forward.

"Wait!" Finn yelled and Poe stopped the horse, confused until he felt Finn's hand smear a line of dirt down his nose, "that's payback."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment away!


End file.
